Falling for Roderick
by Ms.In.Love
Summary: Roderick's just Roderick, but what happens when Angel makes a deal with the devil to become a saint for three days. Will she finally have control over him, or will he? I don't own anything, only my OC: Angel, Chubby Charlie, Chaz, and Cassidy.


It was a morning like any other. Got dressed, went down stars and rushed to my bike. Pedaling down the road past the Heffly's. The sound of commotion and yelp for mom made me laugh. Poor Greg being traumatized by his brothers again. I put my ear buds in and listen to my music. I heard a faint motor engine become loud rockets over my music. I knew it came from the rusted van owned by Roderick. I took a deep breath,

"Hi, Roderick"

"Sup, babe" he vomited his words as if he had enough game for that to work. "Want a ride, short stuff."

"No thank you, Roderick I'm not in a mood to get tetanus."

One day, Angel, you'll regret your refusal when _Loded Diper_ is famous and your still her riding your little bike.

I smiled, "Good- bye, Roderick."

I never even looked at him. Didn't need to, his scummy hair screamed for a wash and his ability to pull off eye liner was a no go. And worst of all he was never nice to anyone.

He drove off with a grunt.

…

When I reached my school everything was the same. Cliché of segregation of cliques. Jocks past by tossing the football around and the cheerleaders analyzing everyone including me and my white blouse and black tube skirt with my favorite pink scarf. My glasses dropped to the tip of my nose. As I reached my locker. Roderick past by with his buddies following him and his drumstick in hand.

"Loving the librarian look, Angel!" states Roderick

"Be quiet". I said a bit irritated

"Oh I love it."

I slammed my locker shut, and pushed my glasses upward. I, myself went to class. I spent the rest of class writing down notes besides huffing and puffing about Roderick. Class ended and students rushed out like a stampede. The other seven classes continued to dread on. Lunch was my free time I ditched to the library downtown. And bought romance novels that high school libraries usually didn't provide for certain reasons. I went to reached for a brown torn book when it was reached by Mrs. Heffly.

"Hello Angel, thank goodness I bumped into you. Here you go." She handed me the book.

"Why is that I, said hugging my book tightly embarrassed she would read the title.

"I'm going out of town for business matters and Mr. Heffly will be working late. Could you pick Manny from school and babysit later today."

"Sure ", I said obediently, I always say yes. "But, what about Roderick?" She looked at me, and bursted out laughing. And I smiled; we both knew he'd turn the house upside down. We said our goodbyes and I rushed to my last period class.

….

My worst class**. **Gym. What I don't understand is why we have to where such short shorts not only that but were with the guys and Roderick was there. Great, and to make matters worse our event was basketball. Roderick was on the opposing team and offense while I was defense. He stood in front of me. He was so tall.

"So, what are you doing later? Wanna go somewhere? "

"Cant, Roderick. I have plans."

"With who?"

"Your brothers."

"Greg and Manny? Why." He asked puzzled

"That's your job to find out."

The whistle blew and we started to play. We had guys on our side mainly outcast and the uncoordinated beings on my team, while Roderick had the jocks on his team since all of his teammates were guys, they got to take of their shirts. Some weren't bad looking especially Chaz Stormier. I was slightly distracted by his buff sweaty chest. It was a shame he was taken by Cassidy Hastings. The ball startled me and I zoned back in. I had the ball until Roderick fell on top of me. The whistle blew. His sweaty chest was slim compared to Chaz's, but he was heavy no less. I groaned as he slowly raised himself from me. He so did that on purpose. He stood up with a smirk on his face. Your dead, I mouthed. He just raised an eyebrow. The whistle blew again and his chest was to my back stinky and feeling gross. I had the ball and I passed it to Chubby Charlie, who just passed it back. Idiot, I thought to myself. Roderick was gaining on me. I dribbled the ball down but I couldn't shoot. Looking for an opening was impossible when Roderick had his hand resting on my tummy causing me to press against him. I don't really understand basketball, but I'm pretty sure that's a foul. The whistle blew. I dropped the ball and pushed him.

"Pervert." I whispered in a harsh tone.

"What, I didn't", was his responses with a smug look to sugar coat it.

I sighed and went to change.

….

I arrived at Manny's school where thousands of children rushed to their buses. Manny remembered me for sure when I last baby sat. He made me try his baby food. Yum! Ready Manny. Yes, all right. We walked to his house as we waited for Greg.  
>I sat on the couch playing around with Manny who was making rug angels. Greg walked in and looked shocked. He protested he didn't need a sitter until I offered that I had cookies and movies for them.<p>

After that he coolly said, "Well I can make room for that in my busy schedule."

We sat and watched movies and when bed time Manny was already sleeping on the couch, while Greg refused to go to upstairs. Eventually the two boys were asleep and the clock read 9:38. I cuddled in a ball and read my book. My eyes seemed to slowly close and I was soon fast asleep. Then I felt a soft brush on my lips and a brush through my hair. The smell seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I heard footsteps and a lock turning. I rubbed my eyes and stood up with a yawn.

Hi, .

"Hello Angel. Would you like me to drop you off?"

"No thank you, you just got home and who will be with the kids."

"I can have Roderick drop you off. "

Roderick's here? I thought." No I have my bike."

"It's cold and dangerous for you to ride on your own. Roderick, said.

"What?" Roderick called from outside

"Come here and drop Angel off".

"Ummm, fine. Let's go" he grabbed his keys and took his coat

…

I picked up the movies and my jacket and left with the demon himself and his carriage. He looked at me with smirk;

"Your chariot waits", as he opened the front right door. When I sat down he slyly stated slamming the door." Hope you got your tetanus shots". The car ride was silent until Roderick finally spoke.

"You move a lot when you sleep, you know."

"How would you... I see you were spying on me weren't you?"

"What, was not!"

"You so were." I smirked

"Was not."

"You like me, that's okay."

"What, no how could I?"

I finally had the power to tease him. "Prove it."

"I'm already proving it by being mean to you."

"Nope that just proves you do. Prove you don't by being nice to me."

"What why?"

"Hmm, I see you can't do it."

"Fine for how long,"

"Three days."

"Three! Oh man, fine, fine, fine. Starting when?"

"Now. You can start by opening the door for me when we stop".

What do I get in return if I can be nice for the whole three days?

"Hmmm anything you want", I said confidently knowing he wouldn't last.

"I got an idea", He said rising his eyes brows. I rolled my eyes. We stopped at my house. I giggled when I stepped out of the van, with Roderick holding the other side. Wow, what a gentlemen.

…

The next day came a bit slower, I put the same pony tail, same glasses, same breakfast, and even the bike ride was the same. Passing the Heffly's was the only difference. What was with me yesterday was I actually flirting with Roderick, and did I really want him to be nice. Sure it would be something new, to have no problems for three days. But I don't think I could imagine him to be kind. I came back to reality when Roderick pulled as side in his van.

"Hey, you left your book at my house; I forgot to bring it back I'll give it to you later."

"Hi", I said shyly. Wait why I becoming uneasy. Maybe it's because it's a mature, romance novel and Roderick found it. Or maybe it's the whole process of him being nice so far. Or both!

"Want a ride, now that you know you won't get tetanus"

"Umm, I don't…."

Thunder cracked the sky and rain began to fall. I guess a part of me wanted to come in because of him or was it the rain, maybe both. ….


End file.
